Kiss And Tell
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: When Sharpay and Troy get paired up as Drama project partners and they have to do that ever so familiar scene from Romeo and Juliet, they get a little caught up in the moment, but when you’re Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans, you don’t kiss and tell. TROYPAY


Title: Kiss and Tell

Pairing: Troypay

Rating: T

Summary: When Sharpay and Troy get paired up as Drama project partners and they have to do that ever so familiar scene from Romeo and Juliet, they get a little caught up in the moment, but when you're Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans, you don't kiss and tell.

Sharpay Evans tapped the heel of her new silver, Prada shoes against the metal frame of her desk in drama class.

As Ms. Darbus went on about a group project that they had to do, she glanced over at Troy Bolton.

He was giving a pretty distressed look at Chad Danforth, his best friend.

Sharpay pursed her lips into a smile. God, she thought he was amazing. But she'd never let anyone else know that.

After all, she was the literal Drama Queen and he was the playmaker.

"Now, I shall bestow partners upon your souls." Darbus said

Chad snickered a bit, and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

She loved Ms. Darbus, but sometimes, she said some of the oddest things.

"Chad Danforth and……." Ms. Darbus met Troy's eyes and smiled, Troy returned her smile hopefully, "Kelsi Nielson."

Chad sighed and sat back his seat. Kelsi looked at him and smiled. He faintly smiled in return.

"Jason Cross and Gabriella Montez."

Jason smiled happily, muttering, "Score!" under his breath and pulling his fist into his side.

Gabriella bit her lip and nervously slid down her seat. She glanced at Troy and gave him a worried glance.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

"Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans!"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" Chad said, bursting into laughter.

Sharpay's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God." Ryan quietly gasped from behind Sharpay.

Troy tried to play it cool. _"Just smile at her, make her feel okay, and maybe I won't get my head chewed off by the Ice Queen."_

So, he did just as he thought, he glanced at Sharpay and flashed her his winning smile.

Sharpay felt her face get hot as she smiled back.

"Dude, she's blushing." Chad whispered, still snickering over the whole ordeal

Troy raised an eyebrow, _"Oh my God, she is, what's up with that girl?"_

He looked at Chad and shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"The Ice Queen wants you to be her Ice King." Chad laughed

Troy narrowed his eyes and Chad.

"MR. DANFORTH!" Darbus exclaimed, "BE QUIET! NOW!"

"Yes Ms. D." Chad replied, turning around

Troy looked down at the paper with their assignment on it.

The directions were to act out a scene from a famous play.

He skimmed over it reading it briefly until one line got his attention:

**TROY BOLTON AND SHARPAY EVANS: ROMEO AND JULIET, SCENE 36, THE BALCONY**

"Oh no." Troy gasped aloud.

"What?" Chad asked

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied pulling the paper to his chest, where it could be read by no one.

Troy pulled the paper out and skimmed down it.

Much to his disgust, he was right, this balcony was the balcony he just figured it would be, the kiss.

Across the room, Sharpay skimmed over her copy of the paper.

"Oh my God!" she squealed out

Everyone stared at her.

Troy knew what she had yelled about and sank down in his seat, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"MISS EVANS!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed, "I can understand why you just yelled out in my classroom as I already know the cause, but please contain yourself until you leave, please."

Ryan snickered as Sharpay turned a bright red and sat back down in her chair.

Soon after that the bell rang.

"What on earth is your deal?" Ryan laughed, getting out of his seat.

"Ryan," she began, looking around, making sure no one was around to listen, she finished her sentence in a hush, hush voice, "In my scene, I have to kiss Troy Bolton." She beamed

Ryan's mouth fell open as he dropped his note book on the floor in shock.

"Oy vey!" he gasped

"Uh huh," she replied, "And don't let me catch you saying that ever again!"

Ryan nodded and picked up his book and headed out with Sharpay.

At that same time, Troy was across the room with Chad and Jason.

"What are you and Gabriella doing Jason?" Chad asked

"Some scene from Grease, I'm just glad we don't have to sing." He sighed

"Me and Kelsi got something from some play called 'Wicked'" Chad replied, "I'm supposed to be some guy named Fiyero, how gay is that?"

Jason snickered.

Troy kept himself quiet, at least until Chad brought up the big question, "What on earth was Sharpay screaming about, Darbus said it had something to do with your scene."

"I have something to tell you guys, but you can't tell a soul, do you hear me, a soul."

The guys spit shook on it as Troy said, "We're doing to balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet and we, we have to kiss."

Chad and Jason burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Troy said

Across the school, Sharpay was putting on lipgloss in the mirror in her locker.

"I get to kiss Troy Bolton, in your face Gabriella Montez." Her head sang

She smiled at her little song as she felt someone's presence behind her.

"Zeke, I have told you numerous times that I AM NOT…Troy!" she gasped, running into locker door in shock.

"Uh, hey, I think you know what scene we're doing so, uh, do you want to work on it after school." Troy said nervously

Sharpay grinned happily, "Sure Troy" she smiled

"Uh, I have practice after school, so uh, how about around five, give me your arm." He said

"What?" Sharpay said

"Look…" he said, grabbing her arm.

He pushed up the sleeve to her pink sweater and grabbed a pen out of his pants pocket.

He held on to her arm as he wrote down his address and cell phone number on the underside of her right arm.

Sharpay smiled, _"Why am I getting a kick out of Troy writing on my arm…Weird." _She thought, _"It isn't like he slammed me up against a locker and started making out with me or whatever."_

He re-capped his pen and slid her sleeve down.

"The address is right there, and so is my cell if you need directions." He said

"Thanks a lot Troy." She grinned

"Later Sharpay." He said, walking off

"Toodles." She smiled

"Toodles." He said, thinking about how weird it is for a guy to say toodles.

"What was that all about?" Ryan said, suddenly appearing at her side

"Where in the heck did you come from?"

"Our parents, duh, well I guess if you go far back enough, pilgrims." Ryan said

Sharpay gave him a "WTF?" look, "Ryan, I've never told this to you before, so just brace yourself."

Ryan smiled happily, thinking it was something great.

She put a hand on his shoulder and shot him a fake smile and exclaimed, "EVAPORATE!"

Ryan's smile faded as he straightened his hat in Sharpay's mirror and walked off.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked off thinking about her and Troy's….. not so date after school.

Later that day, Sharpay went home and changed her clothes and wrote down Troy's address on a piece of paper where she could wash off her arm.

She climbed into her pink convertible just as she felt a sprinkle of rain fall from the sky.

"Not now!" she yelled.

She stomped her feet in a very, like her fashion and went inside and scribbled down a note to Ryan about how she took his truck and would be home later.

She grabbed his keys and pulled out of the drive way.

A few minutes later, she pulled up into the Bolton's driveway.

She went up to the front door and knocked.

Troy came to the door with no shirt on and a basketball in his hands.

"Oh my God!" Sharpay squealed, grabbing the door knob and attempting to shut it.

Troy grabbed is and left it slightly cracked, "Listen, give me like ten minutes, you can come in if you want, or wait in the car."

Sharpay came inside and sat on the couch.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." He smiled going upstairs.

Sharpay tried to keep her eyes looking out at the rain, but she simply couldn't help glancing over at Troy as he went up the stairs.

She sighed as he went out of view and then pulled out her books.

Around ten minutes later, Troy came back.

"Sorry 'bout that, I completely forgot about you, no offense, and we had just learned a new play at practice and I decided to go out back and practice it, and then I heard the doorbell and I remembered and there wasn't much I could do." He said

"It's okay Troy, where do you want to start." Sharpay said, staring down at her parts, highlighted in pink.

"Uh, the lines." Troy said quickly

"_Anything to distract her from the kiss." _He thought

They ran lines over and over again for about an hour.

"Troy!" Sharpay whined, "I could do this in my sleep, I think we should…never mind." She said nervously.

She did not want to tell Troy Bolton that she wanted to practice the kiss, she didn't want to tell anyone she wanted to practice kissing Troy Bolton.

Troy ran his hand through his hair. He battled with himself.

He knew he was going to have to deal with this eventually, and it wasn't like he wasn't going to have to do this in class.

"Okay, let's give the kiss a try." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

Sharpay smiled, attempting to retain her excitement.

Troy said the line before very half-heartedly, tilted Sharpay's chin up, took a deep breath and kissed her.

Sharpay smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss.

Troy put his hands on her hips and Sharpay twisted her arms around his neck.

Troy's mind suddenly caught up with his actions.

He broke apart in a haste and stared at the blonde.

She pursed her lips and turned away from Troy, "Sorry." She whispered inaudibly.

Troy grinned, trying to force himself not to believe that he actually enjoyed that kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He spat out.

"_Crap!" _he thought

"What?" Sharpay said

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You are lying to my face Troy Bolton." She said

"What, how could I be lying to you." He replied

"You just said, 'You have nothing to be sorry for', Translation, You enjoyed that kiss." She smirked

"Like you didn't." Troy spat back

"Let's just agree on this for good Troy," she smiled wickedly, "We both enjoyed it, you think I'm a good kisser, and that I think you're hot."

Troy raised an eyebrow at her, "You think I'm what?"

"Nothing."

"Now who's lying, you said 'I think you're hot.'" He smirked back

"Butthole." She replied

"It sucks when your words come back to bite you in the tail, doesn't it Shar?" he smiled

Sharpay put her hands on her hips and smiled back, "I hate you Troy Bolton."

"I hate you more." Troy said, walking over to the point where he was inches away from her.

Sharpay's heart beat rapidly as Troy came closer and closer until he kissed her smack on the lips.

As they broke apart Troy said, "Still hate me?" he smirked

Sharpay returned his smirk and said, "Shut up," as she kissed him again.

The next day at school, Troy sat down at his usual spot in Darbus's classroom.

"How did the whole meeting with the Ice Queen go?" Chad asked

"Fine." Troy replied

"Did you guys figure out about what you're going to do about that kiss." Chad smiled

"Yeah, I think we did." Troy smiled across the room who was in deep conversation with Ryan.

"You never told me how it went with Troy last night." Ryan said

Sharpay smirked a very secretive smirk.

"You didn't kiss him did you?" he asked

"I don't kiss and tell." Sharpay smiled.

**TROYPAYTROYPAYTROYPAYTROYPAYTROYPAYTROYPAY**

**Hope you guys liked that little one shot!! **

**Which DC games team are you guys pulling for??? Put it in your review!**

**It's probably pretty obvious who I'm pulling for with my Zack/Maddie and Ryella obsession-**

**GO GREEN TEAM!!!! **


End file.
